


Lucy's Breasts

by Alixtii



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Adolescence, Breasts, Development, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Nudity, Incest, Multiple Partners, Nudity, POV Male Character, Present Tense, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's breasts are growing back. Peter's missed them. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy's Breasts

"Lucy's breasts have grown back. Mostly."

"I've noticed," Peter admits. He's tried not to, it being frowned upon outside Narnia. But while Lucy doesn't quite sport the more than ample busom she did when they went hunting the White Stag--not yet--her chest is already larger than Susan's, irresistibly distracting.

"You've missed them, haven't you."

He can't deny it. They exist among many things he's missed outside Narnia, now that they're children again, but he has, despite himself, felt their absence quite forcefully. He reaches down and takes Susan's nipple between his fingers. "I've had this set to keep me occupied," he tells her.


End file.
